transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Lee-Zard
Profile "Let the science begin!" *boom* "SCIENCE!" Lee-Zard is an energetic and intelligent Junkion. He is also a large, lime green robot gecko which transforms into a cassette tape full of 90's pop-rock music. He likes just having fun and hanging around, usually on the ceiling. He is generally very optimistic, and wants everybody to be as happy as he is. Lee-Zard possesses vast technical knowledge and intelligence, despite his child-like attitude and behavior. He is typically very naive and extremely curious, and often lands himself in trouble. He idolizes the Dinobots, and often attempts to imitate their speech patterns. History Utilizing technical specifications borrowed from the Autobots, Lee-Zard was built by the Junkions. The main purpose of the experiment was to give the Junkions access to the vast data-storage capabilities possessed by many tape-moded Transformers. Upon his activation, Lee-Zard was given the technical specifications to the Death Star, and a mission to boldly go where no Junkion has gone before! Monstereo was among the team who designed and built Lee-Zard, the first Junkion cassette, along with Dee-Kal, presumably Songbird, and others. Notes *Lee-Zard's toes have the ability to stick to virtually any surface, allowing him to effortlessly climb walls and ceilings. *Lee-Zard thinks of most other Junkions as his elder brothers and sisters. *Lee-Zard was one of the many Junkions who fell under the influence of The Juice, until he was rescued by his long-time friend, Andi Lassiter. *Lee became humanized due to alien technology; He was also responsible for solving some of the mystery of why it happened, as well as coming up with the plan to steal the bodies back by modifying a Space Bridge. Logs 2029 *The Body In Question - Tracking down Inferno's coffin, the Autobots discover the Junkions behaving even odder than usual on Oklahomus VIII *Junkions Gone Wild! - Have the Junkions gone mad? Swarm after swarm descend on the planet Krithella IV to tear it apart for scrap. But the Decepticons are also there, searching for a rare power crystal... *Return of Junkzilla - Junkions ransack a neutral space station, and Lee-Zard masterminds the theft of an artifical gravity generator. Then the oversized, juice-powered Junkzilla returns! * Human Nature - Lee-Zard has joined the ranks of the fleshed, and become one of the humans he has long observed on television. Hilarity ensues! Uses the name of Lee Zimmerman and drives a cool green scooter! * Tunguska Exploration - The humanized Lee-Zard ventures to the alien spacecraft that turned him, and others, into human facsimiles! He uses his boy genius super powers to solve some of the mystery of why aliens turned him into a human! * Down with the Sickness - The humanized Transformers begin to feel the ill effects of their human bodies beginning to break down, since they only have a week to live. Sky Lynx becomes sick and require immediate medical care, as he is rescues by the diminutive Lee-Zard. * A Space Bridge Too Far - Lee-Zard has the brilliant plan to modify a Space Bridge to steal the stolen Transformer bodies from the Azrael's subspace storage zone. Inspector Goole is not happy. Players Redshift2k5 Category:Tapes